


Dreams do come true

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Aurora upon sleep-wandering between the realms arrive in Neverland, searching for Philip's soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from J.M. Barrie: “Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.” 
> 
> A fic dedicated to Sarah and Kendyll who kept giving me Sleeping Pan feels and here we are.
> 
> I am only posting this drabble now but I might continue it if inspiration strikes :)

She was walking through a dark forest, her dress catching on trees and bushes and her tiring legs tripped over by traiterous roots. She was exhausted and still did not completely understand how she could feel so exhausted when she was not even really _there_ , but she kept going, the fairies blessing making her heart feel pulled by a place in the island.

She found a small clearing, sat on a mossy log to get her breathing back. She heard another ripping sound and found a piece of her scarf tugging her towards a thorny bush. She sighed and pulled out her dagger, kneeling near the bush to cut over the piece of cloth - even if she wasn’t really there, the sunless island was chilling her bones and she could not afford to lose most of her clothes along the way - when she saw something fall from the corner of her eyes.

"If I were you, I wouldn’t touch that, it’s deadly." A boy said. He was standing below a tall tree, looking unharmed - even though Aurora could see how high the first branch of the tree was, too high for him to come out of the jump so peachy.

He walked to where she was kneeling and used a knife from his belt to cut the cloth far enough from the bush on which she could now see some dark berries - why did everything had to be so dark and gloomy here, she thought - she rose up to her full height, she was still smaller than the boy, but then again she was used to it.

"Thank you," she said as she took the remains of the cloth the boy - teen actually - was holding out to her.

"What is this island?" She asked, the doors of the Sleeping World were nameless and she had wandered through many realms before opening this island’s door and feeling the pull.

"Welcome to Neverland, Princess." The teen was smirking at her for some reason and bowed in a grand gesture, she didn’t like his tone, smug and mocking. "I am Peter Pan."

She meant to introduce herself but he was not done talking.

"And you are Princess Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty. And a fine beauty indeed." He leered at her and Aurora felt herself flush at the idea of a teen being so uninhibited.

She was growing tired of this Peter’s games.

"Do you also happen to know what I’m looking for?"

He stole a purple feather from her collar and played with it while walking gracefully around the clearing, not even looking where he walked and never falling, she resented him this ability.

"That I do not know. Nor do I know how you got here."

"I sleep-travelled if I can call it that, and I’m looking for a soul the Wraith stole, Philip’s soul."

At her answer he turned sharply towards her and walked with hurried stride until he was inches away from her, his chin at her eyes’ level. He put his hands on her shoulders and ushered her in a different direction than the pull she felt.

She tried to resist him but he was strong and half carried her when she tripped, dragging her further into the forest until she couldn’t tell where they had come from, the only thing she could feel was the heat from his hands on her bare shoulders and the weakening pull at her core.

"Shut up now, and trust me, you need to go and hide yourself, the Shadow doesn’t give souls back, he only takes more of them."


End file.
